


Beloved

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You never thought that you would see Gabriel again. When Arthur Ketch shows up everything changes. Secrets come out and one of the hardest parts of your life is about to begin.





	Beloved

“Sweetheart, please.”

Gabriel’s voice was almost trembling as he spoke to you. You didn’t look up. You couldn’t. It had been about fifteen minutes since you found out that Gabriel and faked his death and screwed around with porn stars. Your heart was shattered! Shattered was putting it lightly! Everything in the last few years had been a total lie! All the suffering you went through was unnecessary!

You knew Sam and Cas were watching uncomfortably. Thankfully Dean there. If he was your brother would be ready to fight the archangel. 

“Don’t call me that! Don’t talk to me!”

Jack stood the closest to you. He offered you his hand in some sweet feeble attempt at comfort. You couldn’t even look at your “nephew.” At the moment, he reminded you too much of Gabriel.

“Y/n, if you would just hear me out…”

You held a hand up, no longer fighting the angry tears that were streaming out of your eyes. Sam and Dean both winced. They hadn’t seen you cry in a long time! This was enough to let them know that you were truly upset! 

“Hear you out?? Hear you out…haha okay. Well, you are going to hear me out first. You are the cruelest, most heartless son of a bitch that I have ever met in my life! When Cas said that archangels were furious…boy he wasn’t kidding! I always had trouble trusting people. You were one of the first people that I let and in now look where it got me! I spent years…YEARS trying to get over you dying! My poor brothers had to stop me from offing myself multiple times! Ask them if you don’t believe me! I finally got over it and let you go as a hero. Now I find out that you were off screwing a bunch of whores. Now you can take whatever you had to say and just shove it up your ass because I am done!”

Gabriel looked truly stunned. You, meanwhile, had to get out of the bunker. Getting away was the only thing that was on your mind! Walking down the hall you ignored Gabriel pleading for you to come back.

Slamming your bedroom door, you quickly warded it against angels before flopping down on the bed. The whole past few days had been a cluster fuck of emotions! You get the man you love back only to find out that he wasn’t as crazy about you as you had thought.

“Fuck it.”

You muttered before letting your mind go back the when all of this began…

_“I really hate losing bets.”_

_You muttered as you toted Dean’s bag down the steps of the bunker. Betting against Dean in a shooting competition was dumb but you did it anyway. Now, look where it got you….cleaning out baby._

_“Dean, I am never cleaning up after you again.”_

_You muttered as you used your behind to open the door. Walking into the room, you didn’t notice your brothers standing with their guns drawn._

_“I swear you pack more shit than any woman that I know.”_

_You grumbled at Dean. Sam’s arm quickly moved to block you._

_“Hello, there Y/n.”_

_You froze hearing that voice. Without turning, your attention went to Dean._

_“Please tell me that isn’t Arthur Ketch.”_

_You replied. Sam nodded as his eyes met yours. Ketch’s voice came from behind you._

_“Boys, can you make sure that your sister puts her gun on safety?”_

_Dean glanced over at you._

_“Y/n, give me your gun.”_

_“Fat chance.”_

_You muttered. Sam’s voice was soft as he faced you. His eyes were full of surprise. At what, you didn’t know._

_“Y/n, trust us. Just give Dean your gun and….turn around slowly.”_

_With a groan, you put your revolver in your brother’s outstretched hand._

_“This better be life-changing to stop me from wanting to shoot the James Bond knock off .”_

_When you turned around your mouth fell. Gabriel sat at the opposite end of the table…alive! You stood motionless. For a moment, you wondered if this was all some fucked up dream? You saw Gabriel dead. Actually saw him and yet here sat before you looking like he had been through the wringer!_

_“Gabriel? What has happened to you?”_

_He didn’t seem to respond to the sound of your voice. Instead, he was looking past you._

_“Ketch, you better start talking buddy because I can bring your ass down.”_

_Ketch rolled his eyes._

_“Oh please! It wasn’t me. It was a prince of hell by the name of Asmodeus. I rescued him.”_

_You were silent for a moment._

_“Well, where is Asmodeus? I am going to bring his ass down?”_

_Dean glanced over at you._

_“You need to chill. You’re like a chihuahua to a prince of hell.”_

_Ketch nodded,_

_“Indeed. Your brother is right. Y/n, I don’t know what all has happened to your angel. There has been obviously some trauma that he is going to have to recover from.”_

_Your hands still hadn’t moved from your face._

_“The sewed his mouth together for some reason.”_

_Ketch said, idly before trying to get closer to Gabriel only for the archangel to cower away. Dean snorted._

_“Have you ever met Gabriel? I mean actually met him? He could talk your ear off. He probably got on the prince of hell’s nerves.”_

_You looked back at Dean with a horrified expression. Sam groaned._

_“Really, Dean? Just hush. Y/n, why don’t you try to get Gabriel settled or something?”_

_For a moment, you couldn’t move. There sat the one being that you loved. He was nothing like the Gabriel that you knew. It was just like the outer shell was there and your sassy sarcastic lover was M.I.A. What if you never actually got him back? Would you be willing to spend years trying? Absolutely! _

_You slowly approached Gabriel. God, he looked awful! You slowly reached out to tame his wild hair._

_Gabriel winced at your touch and tried to jump away. Your heart broke in two irreparable pieces._

_“Gabriel, its okay! It’s me, Y/n. We used to be something special. I would never hurt you.”_

_It took you a good five minutes to get Gabriel into one of the guest rooms. When you finally got him settled onto the bed, he continued to stare off into space. You slowly walked to the bed and sat down beside him._

_“Gabriel, I am so glad to see that you are alive. You have no idea how much I have missed you.”_

_When he didn’t reply you reached out touching his hand. The archangel immediately pulled away. He started shrieking like you had sprayed him in the face with holy oil and lit him on fire._

_“Okay! Okay! I won’t touch you.”_

_You said and tucked your hands on your lap. Gabriel settled back down and resumed staring off into space._

_“So much for getting you cleaned up.”_

_You whispered as Sam walked in._

_“How’s it going?”_

_You shrugged and stood up._

_“Nowhere at the moment.”_

_Sam sighed and looked closer at Gabriel. This was truly the last thing he expected! Looking at you, Sam sighed. You had come so far from the time that Gabriel died. Now here you were, depressed all over again. Maybe this time he and Dean wouldn’t have to stop you from trying to put a fork in a toaster._

_“I wonder what he does?”_

_You replied. Sam frowned._

_“I think we are looking at it. Look, Dean is going to apocalypse world to find Mom.”_

_You sighed._

_“Please don’t say this involves Ketch.”_

_“I won’t say anything then.”_

_You groaned. This was the last thing that you wanted to hear! First, you get your boyfriend back but he is one short of flying over the cuckoo’s nest. Now your brother was going off with one of the people you disliked the most._

_“Fine, I’ll be right here. I don’t think that Gabriel is going to be doing anything for a bit.”_

_For the next day, you sat in the bedroom trying to get through to Gabriel. You were still batting zero. Anytime you left the room for a moment and came back, Gabriel was cowering in the corner. It didn’t matter how gentle you spoke, he would still hide from you._

_“Gabriel, I miss you. I have missed you for so long! I just don’t know what to do here. ”_

_You said, softly. Sitting in silence a moment longer, you stood to go find Sam. Maybe he had come up with some theories._

_As you stood, Gabriel’s hand wrapped around yours. You looked down at his hand wrapped around yours and sat back down._

_“Okay, I won’t go anywhere….not now…not ever….”___


End file.
